


Secret Skys

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Falling Skies, TV Shows - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Underage Sex, chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: There is a  secret between Matt, Jimmy and, Ben before and during the attack of the world. What is the secret do they share and will anyone find out,and if someone did what will happen?only one way to find out.





	1. Before it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own the rights to TNT's Falling Skies and I don't know anyone who works for the show in any way. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.

Part I 

Matt and Sam came home from school wile there brother Hal is at practice. When Sam went to get a can of pop there was a note on the table.

Your mother and I went  
out and will be home late  
Dad 

"Well it's just us three unless Hal decided to go to his girlfriend's."

"He will. He never has any time for us." 

"I know how you feel lil man."

Sam and Matt had finished there homework and started to watch TV. A few hours have passed and Sam and Matt had there dinner wile Hal still has not come back yet. Sam went to his room wile Matt stood in the living room watching more TV. All the soda that Matt have been drinking caught up with him and had to pee. On the way to the bathroom he heard a noise coming from his brothers room. Matt did not think of nothing of it. After Matt had finished he still heard the same noise coming from his brothers' room.

Matt slowly opened the door and seen Sam naked on his bed jacking himself off but Matt did not know what he was doing. All he knew was he was feeling funny down there. Matt had a sneeze coming and could not stop it. Sam then seen Matt in the doorway.

"Matt I know you are there come in." 

Matt slowly came into the room and seen Sam naked for the first time. Sam seen Matt had a bonnier and smiled. He got off the bed and shut the door. Sam sat onto his bed and pulled Matt towards him. 

"I bet you want to know why I am naked and what I was doing."

"Yah." 

"Well as you get older there are things a boy needs to do. And that is what I was doing. It's called masturbation. Jacking off for short. Looking at your shorts you liked what you saw. I can teach you how to do it. It will just be between us." 

Matt then got naked too and showed off his boner. Sam smiled and put Matt onto his lap. Sam loved the feeling of Matt's ass on his lag and his dick was touching Matt's lag. Sam rubbed Matt's head and then spoke.

"Since your dick is smaller you use your index finger and thumb and move your hand up and down. I'll show you." 

Sam started to jack off Matt slowly and went little faster. Matt started to moan. This made Sam even Horner and his hand moved faster and faster and soon Matt had his first dry cum. Matt did not know what to think. He looked at Sam to find out what just happened. 

"That's called a orgasm. You just had a dry cum." 

"I'm already here."

"Not c.o.m.e but c.u.m."

"O Ok. But why is it called a dry cum?" 

"Because you are still little young to make cum to come out." 

"Is it like pee?" 

"Kina it's called sperm but it's also called cum.

"Can you make cum?"

"Yes you want to see?" 

"Yah!" Just then they heard Hal's mottercycle and Sam and Matt quickly got dressed. 

"Next time that we are alone I will show you."

"Ok."


	2. Aftermath

Part 2

After Matt and Sam had there fun they could not wait to do it again. They knew Hal would be out with his girlfriend half the time. Now the problem is how to get mom and dad out of the house. After Sam showed Matt how to jack off he has been doing it every night before going to sleep. Matt hopes to have more fun with Sam soon. He can't Waite to see Sam cum. As Matt was thinking about it he became hard. Soon Sam and Matt's day came. They quickly got naked and went onto Sam's bed. Sam started to jack himself off and then Matt started to help. Their hands went faster and faster until Sam could not take it anymore. Matt's eyes got big as he seen Sam's cum shoot out over and over again. Sam dipped his finger into his cum on his belly and eat it. 

Matt smiled and went to do the same thing. It then became Matt's turn to get his cum. Sam decided he would jack off Matt. Matt loved the felling and he just moaned and that made Sam horny once again. Sam knew he was gay and felt little guilty for showing and doing sexy stuff to Matt. However his teenage hormones took the best of him and could not control it. Sam had a lot of things on his mind he want to do with Matt but did not know if he should go future. After Matt got his dry cum Sam came up with an idea. 

"Matt go on top of me dick to dick and we can just rub our dicks together."

Matt smiled on the idea and went on top of Sam and started to move up and down. Sam grabbed hold of Matt's nice tight bubble butt and started to guide Matt's movements. Sam loved the felling of Matt's butt and Matt loves having his butt touched. As they went faster they started to moan and did not take long for them to have their second cum of the day. They both shared the cum and then got dressed. After that day they had fun with each other every time they got the chance. Sam and Matt have been having sexy fun for a month now. However two days later after there last fun time skinners came and then Sam became harnessed. 

Chapter 2 

Aftermath Part 1

It's been a month since Ben has been harnessed and Matt has been missing him. So much so he has not been getting enough sleep. He also could not stop looking at his new friends. He wants to have the same kind of fun he had with Ben but he did not find the right boy. Matt never asked he just had a feeling of it. He did not bother with Hal even though they have been closer. After a few months later the 2nd mass came across some homes when they were on their way to there to their designation. While the fighters slept in the houses the civilians slept outside. Since Hal and his father where one of the fighters they slept in one of the houses along with Matt and a boy named Jimmy. The youngest fighter of the 2nd Mass. In the middle of the night Matt had to get up to pee.

Matt was to tiered to even hear that someone was in the bathroom already. When he opened the door he saw Jimmy taking a pee. Matt just looked at Jimmy's dick and got hard. This was the first time he seen a boy's dick before this all started. Matt liked Jimmy a lot. He could do a lot of things he wishes he could do. Soon Jimmy seen Matt and smiled. 

"Come on in" he said in a quiet tone. 

Matt came in closing the door behind him and spoke also in a quiet tone. 

""Sorry I did not mean to keep on looking." 

"That's ok." 

"Umm can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." 

"Can I touch it?"

"You want to touch my dick?"

"If it's ok. You can touch mine too if you want. It's only far." 

Jimmy smiled and nodded. Matt came closer to Jimmy and just grabbed Jimmy's dick. It felt nice and worm and soon his hand moved up and down only one time. Matt then opened up his pants and pulled them half way down along with his undies reviling his Bonner. Jimmy smiled. 

"I really need to pee" Matt said. 

"I can hold your dick while you go." 

Matt smiled and nodded. Jimmy got behind him hand held Matt's dick. Matt loved the felling of Jimmy's hand on his dick. As Matt peed Jimmy smiled and watched. After both boys put there dicks away Jimmy looked at his watch.

"Well Matt I have to get ready. We are moving out at eight. So you need your rest." 

Jimmy picked up Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek then whispered in his ear.

"We can have more fun when we are alone again." 

Jimmy walked out then Matt forgetting to flush. 

Part 2

It's been a week since Jimmy and Matt had their first sexual encounter. The 2nd Mass has came across a school and this would be there new base for now. One day when Jimmy was walking around he came across the library. When he went inside there was no signs that no one has been in there after the attacks. He walked around some more and he found a study room with a nice leather couch. This gave Jimmy an idea. However he had to wait to put his idea into action. When it was night fall Jimmy got up from his cot and went to Matt's cot to wake him up. Jimmy whispered to Matt. 

"Hey Matt wake up." 

Matt wakes up and sees Jimmy and smiles. Matt gets up from his cot and went to follow Jimmy. Jimmy led Matt to the same study room in the library. The boys smiled and they quickly got undressed. Matt was the first one to be hard. Matt laid down onto the couch. Jimmy just looked at Matt's naked body from head to toe. Jimmy liked Matt he was like a little brother to him. Sadly Jimmy lost everyone in his family. Jimmy went onto his knees and just licked Matt's dick. Matt laughed quietly just in case Jimmy did it again and then licked Matt's balls. Matt started to moan. Jimmy could no longer take it. He had to suck Matt's dick. 

Jimmy sucked Matt slowly first and soon went faster and faster. Matt was moaning like crazy and soon had his first dry cum in the longest time. Matt sat up and Jimmy sat next to him. Then they shared their first kiss. Jimmy garbed Matt and put Matt on top of him as Jimmy lays down. They kiss again as Jimmy grabs Matt's ass. Matt smiles and then Jimmy. Matt then makes his way to Jimmy's dick and he licks it. Jimmy moans. 

"You don't have to do this Matt if you don't want to."

"But I do." 

Matt went back licking Jimmy's dick and balls before putting Jimmy's dick into his mouth. Matt only could fit three inches in his mouth but was determined to suck the whole thing. Jimmy moaned and his hands started to rub Matt's head. Matt went faster and faster. Jimmy was getting closer to the edge and he has to tell Matt. 

"You better stop before you get something in your mouth." 

However this made Matt suck faster. Matt just wants to find out what cum taste like. soon Jimmy had his cum and Matt let the cum go in his mouth and in his belly. After Matt sucked Jimmy dry he made his way back to Jimmy's face and they kissed again. 

"Why did you not stop Matt?"

"I just want to know what it tasted like."

The boys kissed again and they slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Pleaae let me know also feel free to read my other stories.


	3. He is Back

Jimmy and Matt been having there fun for a while now and Hal found Sam two weeks ago and now he is back. At first Jimmy did not trust Sam after his harness was off, but after a while he started to trust him. Jimmy thought Sam was cute just like Matt but more his age. He wondered if he too was like Matt and him like to have sexy fun. Jimmy did not think having sexy fun with anyone else but Matt. Not even Hal. Mostly because Hal was not his type. One night when Jimmy and Matt where in there secret spot naked and making out. Sam was looking for Jimmy as well as Matt when he decided to grab a book to read. That's when Sam heard a noise. Sam slowly made his way to the noise and he saw the whole thing. Jimmy was the first one to see Sam.

"Shit please man doesn't tell anyone. I'll never see Matt again and keep to myself."

"Relax Jimmy I'm not mad. It's good to see Matt had found anther to have fun with."

Sam then started to take of his cloths and made his way to them. Jimmy's eyes went big as he seen Sam's boned up dick for the first time. Sam grabbed Jimmy's dick and just looked at it. Soon Sam was rubbing it. At that moment the three of them had an idea. Jimmy took the cushions off of the couch and put them on the floor. He then lay down onto them. Matt lay on top of him and they became into a 69. The two boys started sucking each other that's when Sam went behind Matt and went on his knees.

Sam started kissing Matt's ass. Matt loved that Sam was kissing his ass. Soon the kissing became licking and Sam started to rim Matt. This made Matt suck Jimmy faster. Jimmy stopped sucking Matt just to tell him he was going to cum. That's when Sam stopped rimming Matt and spoke. 

"It's my turn." 

Jimmy and Sam traded places and Matt was back sucking dick while being sucked and rimmed. It did not take long for Sam to get close to his cum. Matt soon stopped and got off. It had now become Jimmy and Sam's turn to 69. Matt started going back and forth rimming Jimmy and Sam. When Sam and Jimmy were getting close they stopped and got up. Matt lay down as Sam and Jimmy knelled over Matt's mouth. Matt then opened his mouth as they jerked off. While Sam and Jimmy were jerking off they were kissing. Soon Jimmy and Sam came into Matt's mouth some of it missing there target. After they finished and Matt swallowed Jimmy and Sam licked up the renaming cum. Sam put the cushions back on the couch and sat down. Sam grabbed Jimmy and looked at him. 

Jimmy knew what Sam wanted to do. Jimmy started to sit on top of Sam as Sam aimed his dick into Sam's hole. Once Sam was in Jimmy's ass Matt went on Jimmy facing him. Soon Sam was fucking Jimmy as Jimmy was fucking Matt. As Matt was kissing Jimmy Sam and Jimmy where fucking faster and faster. It did not take long for Sam to cum in Jimmy and Jimmy cum in Matt. At this point all three boys where tiered. They decided to sleep where they were. After their sexy fun the three of them kept doing it. Matt fucked Sam and Jimmy. Jimmy fucked Sam and Sam fucked Matt. Soon it did not take long for some other boys that all three agree on where cute to join in the fun. The Secret of the 2nd Mass kid orgy still remands a secret. I should know I'm one of the boys. So please keep the secret. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as the story. Please let me know what you thought of it. Also feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> What did you thought of the chapter please let me know. Also Feel free to read ny other stories.


End file.
